Memoirs of an Ace
by Repressed Hero
Summary: The Usean Continental War is going poorly for ISAF. To many the war is seen as a lost cause. But victory is always in the last place you'd expect.


_I was only thirteen years old the day the stars fell from the sky. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. The heavens were filled with shooting stars. I wished upon one, wishing that I had wings like a bird. So that I could fly far and away from everyone and everything. That was five years ago…_

**June 18, 2004, 1:32pm**

"Happy Birthday Ross!" Cried out my grandma as she brought out my birthday cake.

I hated my birthday; to me it was worse than death. I never saw the value in my birthday. To me it was just another day where people treated me extra nice for no damn reason. I hate it when people notice me, it's annoying. I'd rather go unnoticed.

"C'mon Sanford blow out your damn candles already!" my friend Dave yelled at me, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" I retorted back with a raised eyebrow.

"If you won't I will, dude." he continued.

I gave him another annoyed look and gave him the finger before I turned my attention to the cake. The cake was what you'd expect for a birthday cake, white frosting with your name and age written on it. I took a quick breath and blew out the candles in one swift breath. As the candles went out everyone clapped and said happy birthday.

_God stop clapping, everyone turns 18 at one point you morons._

"Who wants cake?" my grandma asked as she began to cut it up.

"Dibs on the first slice mate!" called out my friend Jason.

I watched as my grandma cut up the cake and handed it out to everyone. I didn't want any but I took some because I knew from experience she wouldn't leave me alone until I took some. That's the one thing that drove me nuts about my grandma she always worried if you passed on a good thing, or if she didn't understand something that you did.

"So you got anything special planned for your birthday?" asked my friend Mike as he flung some cake on my shirt.

"Yeah, to join ISAF to get away from your ugly mug." I quipped as I wiped the cake off of my shirt.

"I don't think so young man! Your parents, god rests their souls! Would be turning over in their graves if you did that. Plus you're too young!" My grandma snapped as she took away my empty plate.

"I was kidding," I mumbled.

"Haha, your grandma yelled at you," Dave mocked me.

Truth was I didn't give a damn about joining ISAF (Independent States Allied Force) or the military for that matter. I didn't know much about ISAF. All I knew was that they were formed shortly after the Ulysses Incident back in '99. Ulysses was an asteroid discovered back in 1994 and it was estimated that if it were to impact the Earth it would have the power of two million nuclear warheads. Investigators at Comona said it was about a mile in diameter and it would enter the planets hemisphere near Roche at around 15:30 Usean standard time. If it were to impact it would blanket the northern hemisphere causing worldwide nuclear winter. When word of this got around the continent of Usea began making several extremely large rail guns they codenamed: Stonehenge. The purpose of these rail guns was to shoot the asteroid when it was in orbit in hopes it would breakdown into smaller harmless pieces.

However after the incident was over, some jackass in the Erusian government saw its potential as an anti-air weapon, and started a campaign to take over the entire Usean continent. Before the country had time to react most of the country had been taken over. Leaving only North Point and a few other States still free from their control. The Independent States didn't have a military and had to rely on ISAF; which was a military group composed of volunteers from various countries.

"By the way I got you something, I thought about just buying it and keeping it for myself. But I got enough shit in my room as it is so here."

"Thanks Dave, you didn't have to."

I reached for the small gift he pulled out of his hoodies pocket and opened it. It was fairly small and could fit in my palms. So it couldn't have been anything to expensive. As I opened the small package I got a small smile out of it. It was a silver chain necklace, with a skull holding a knife in its mouth and behind it were wings.

"Hah thanks man that's cool," I said as I put it around my neck.

I looked at my other two friends and extended my hand like a wise ass, "Well where's my gift?"

Mike and Jason looked at me befuddled as they had tried to think of something to say.

"I'm just kidding guys jeez."

"Ass," Mike, and Jason said in unison as they glared at me.

I got a small chuckle as you could see the tension leave there faces.

After we all had cake, and ice cream we all went into the living room and watched Night of the Living Dead. My little Cousin wanted to watch it with us but she was only 12, and my grandma wouldn't let her for she feared it would give her nightmares. So I promised her that I'd watch some late night cartoons with her once all my friends had left.

"So if the zombie apocalypse actually happened, I'd totally trip you guys just to save myself," Dave said as the guy on the TV tripped and fell.

"Remind me not to team up with you," Mike answered.

"You're both idiots. It's never going to happen. Zombies eat brains, and we all know people are stupid and have no brains." I replied

"Thanks, my dreams of a zombie apocalypse are ruined now!"

"Hey I do what I can."

If you didn't know better you'd say we all hated each other, but we were always like that to each other. It was part of our bonding process. Just hating on each other, along with calling each other cheaters when playing video games, and other assorted crap we did. My friends were great and I'd never trade them for anything.

After a few more movies and assorted insults and punches my friends decided it was time to call it a night and head home. As everyone left I thanked them for coming and told them we'll get together soon. I watched all of them leave before I shut the door and locked it up for the night.

By the time everyone left it was getting dark and the street lights were starting to come on.

"Did you enjoy yourself sweetie?" my grandma asked from across the room as she finished up the dishes.

"Yeah, I think so." I answered as I plopped myself onto the couch letting out a long sigh.

I felt like I had a long day after everyone had left. Being around people made me tired, to the point where it made me want to sleep. After getting comfy I put my feet up on the end table in front of the couch and started to flick through the channels.

"Dumb, dumb, dumb, du-"

"ISAF has failed again at destroying the mega weapon Stonehenge, after bombers took off from an aircraft carrier, were shot down by the mega weapon itself." Spoke the reporter on the tv.

_Stonehenge…_

"Sources say that ISAF are at the end of their rope and will eventually crumble against the Erusian forces."

As I listened to the reporter continue on about the situation over at the Independent States, the more I began to think about it. It might be suicide but it seemed like a better idea than going back to school.

"What you watching sweetie?" my grandma asked cutting me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing important." I answered not making direct eye contact.

There was a silence between us as we both watched the report on the failed bombing run on Stonehenge.

"Those poor young men, such life cut down in its youth," she whispered as she watched the report list all who died in the failed raid.

Four bombers and six fighter escorts were shot down by the Erusians. As I read the report I noticed most of these guys were in there early to mid 20's. If I had to guess they were probably fresh out of flight school.

"Well I'm heading to bed; don't stay up to late sweetie."

"I won't don't worry."

"Before I go to bed, here." She smiled at me as she pulled her hand from behind her back.

"Thanks gram, you didn't have to the party was good enough." I said trying to be sincere.

"Oh poppy cock, it's your birthday." She said dismissing what I said with a wave.

I opened up the small rectangular gift she gave me with a single stroke of my finger, and ripped away the wrapper like it was nothing.

_Damn!_

She had gotten me a Seiko G757 5020 Sports 100 Watch. This watch is extremely rare, and sought after by almost every single James Bond fan out there. This was quiet the watch. It had two types of clocks, the day, a stopwatch, an alarm, and even the damn tracking device that 007 used in Octopussy. I was extremely over joyed at what she had gotten me. This think cost a nice chunk of change ranging from $750 to $850. After I had revealed it, I sat it down and gave my grandma a big hug as a thanks.

"I don't know what say but thank you!"

"How bout you wear it, and don't lose it or sell it. As a proper thanks." She said with a laugh in her voice.

"Deal."

"Ok I'm going to go lie down now. Enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"Night."

After my grandma had left to go lie down, I took my watch upstairs so I could get my knife to get it out of its security bindings. My room wasn't the biggest or the greatest but it got the job done. I had my bed, a computer desk with a small tv mounted just directly above it and a guitar, and of course my computer where I gamed regularly. When I entered my room I sat down in my computer chair and I put my feet up on the desk while I reached for my knife.

After a few minutes of fighting with the security zip ties, and a few minor cuss words I managed to get my new watch out of its case. As I fastened it to my wrist I felt like the king of the world for a few minutes. That is until my stomach started to growl demanding that I feed it. If I remembered correctly there was a few more hotdogs left over from my birthday dinner, so I figured I'd toss them in the microwave and heat them up.

As I made my way to the kitchen I tried to be quiet and not startle anyone since they were trying to sleep. My little cousin had her room just a little ways down the hallway from mine, and my grandma lived on the first floor near the back of the house. The kitchen was to the left of the main door to the house, the dining room was the first thing you saw when you entered.

When I entered the kitchen I scored pay dirt with three hotdogs, and a slice of cake. I downed the cake while I waited for the hotdogs to warm up. After about a minute and a half the hotdogs were good to go, but I wasn't I needed ketchup and mustard. As I went to open the fridge I noticed a piece of paper sitting on the counter, with bold red letters going across the top. My curiosity got the better of me and I sat the hotdogs down and picked up the paper. It didn't take long for me to realize what it was.

_Final notice of foreclosure…._

I continued to read the statement to figure out what the hell was going on. As I finished I realized that my grandma owed the bank $15,275.

"Christ," I mumbled.

I couldn't help but think I was somehow responsible for her owing the bank that much money. I gave the notice one final look before I put it back where I had found it.

After putting it back I looked down at my hotdogs, no longer feeling hungry. I let out a sigh as I looked back down at the notice. _There's got to be something I can do, but what?_

**June 21, 10:15 am.**

After seeing the notice from the bank I had been spending all my free time looking for a job to help pay the bank off. Luckily my grandma was a nurse at the local hospital so she was unaware of my activities. My little cousin was old enough to be by herself, I told her not to answer the phone or door while I'm away.

Finding a job was harder than I thought it would be no one would hire a red headed orphan. Every place I applied at had some lame ass excuse: we're not hiring, or you're not qualified enough. _What a crock of shit._ Anyways after another unsuccessful day of not finding a job I gave up my search and began my walk home.

On my way back I walked by the recruiting office where they had on the billboard: Enlist for ISAF today and get a $12,000 enlistment bonus. I let out a small laugh and thought fate was a cruel mistress.

"Maybe if you paid me 15.5k I'd do it." I spoke aloud to myself as I crossed the street.

Fate was a cruel mistress and it had a way of kicking you while you were down. If only I were eighteen then I would have enlisted just so my grandma would be able to keep her house. Hell maybe even if I won the lottery that would be even better. I'd pay off the bank, and go buy a nice Dodge Charger. Then go pick up women in it while I'm at it. Pimp of the month right here…

"Look out!" cried out a distant voice that snapped me be back to reality.

As I turned my head to the side to see who was yelling at me. A speeding car came into view, and a few moments later so did the sky and pavement. I landed with a hard smack and blacked out.

Things were odd, and I felt out of place. I had no idea what, or where I was.

"Sh.. we're lo..ing him!"

"Defib!"

"No re…it him again!"

"C'mon…..ond!"

"I bar….have a beat."

"Get him to ….stat!"

"Wait!"

"Cancel that!"

"What….insane?!"

"I want him in the Mobius Initiative!"

"But…"

"Do it! Or I'll have…"

"…fine. Shoot him up wi…"

After that everything went blank and I woke up three days later, in a hospital ship heading for North Point.


End file.
